


After Life (an O2L fanfiction)

by alittlebitofurheart



Category: O2L, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Commitment, F/M, Fluff, Love, OurSecondLife, YouTube, kian and jc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofurheart/pseuds/alittlebitofurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story after "Boss Lady (O2L Fanfiction)" <br/>This story picks up after O2L's split. <br/>See how life changes for Makenzie, with her work, her relationship with Kian, and her friendships with the rest of O2L.<br/>***there is some sexual content through-out this book<br/>{this was originally written for Wattpad}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before We Start

Obviously, not everything is completely accurate to real life events.

It's written a little different than Boss Lady. There's social media posts (made up), as well as other random things. Although some chapters will be more in-depth than others, it's not going to have a day-by-day chapter set-up.

People Mostly Used:  
Makenzie "Kenzie" Michaels (her POV)  
Kian Lawley  
Jc Caylen  
Trevor Moran  
Ricky Dillon  
Sam Pottorff  
Connor Franta


	2. One

"Hey guys, Kenzie here. As you can tell from the title of this video, I have something I need to tell you." 

I had the video recorded, edited, and ready to go now for about 3 days. I just wasn't sure I was ready to post it yet. Kian was sitting with Jc on the other side of the room, tossing video ideas back and forth. "Hey guys, can you come watch this?" I asked, turning around to face them. 

"Do you not like it, cause I think it's great!" Jc said, giving me a huge smile. I believed him, I just wasn't sure it was the right video. "Really? I don't know. I just feel like it's too..." I paused looking back at the screen. "Too much" Kian said sitting down on the couch next to me. "All the other videos are just a sit down with the camera. This just seems strange" Kian continued. Jc looked at us for a minute, then took out his phone. 

About an hour later, Ricky, Trevor, Connor, and Sam had joined us in the living room. We had just watched the video together, and Jc was telling them what we were saying before they came over. "Honestly, I agree" Trevor said, Connor and Sam agreeing with a "yeah". Ricky just kinda starred blankly at the screen. "I just want to make sure it's done right." He finally said, turning his attention to us. 

So, we decided to give the video one more try. The guys all went out for dinner, and I stayed home to edit the new video. When they came home, we sat and watched the two videos back to back.

As soon as the second one was over, they all erupted in screams. "So much better!" Kian said, leaning down to give me a kiss on my forehead. "Now that we have the video, when do we want to post it?" I asked, as they were now much quieter, and done jumping all over each other like little kids. "Now" Sam said, getting up off the ground. "Now?" we all questioned. "Yeah, why keep putting it off! This is so exciting!" "He has a point." I said. "Well, let's do it!" Connor said giving me back the laptop. 

We decided that it was going to be a surprise video. We weren't going to say anything about it on any social medias. We hadn't even told anyone, besides a select few, anything about it. We had all set up around the room, with our phones and laptops, ready to secretly watch everyone's reactions. It was 11 at night on a Saturday, and we knew it was going to spread like wild fire! 

I had posted my usual videos on my channel this week, same with all the guys. So I knew no one would be expecting this one, especially since it was going up on the O2L channel. But within minutes of the upload, people were already talking about it! And everyone we knew were blowing up our phones, wanting answers. A lot of the texts and calls were the same. "I had to find out on Twitter/YouTube?!".

\----------

We stayed most of the night joking around, and just enjoying time together. We were so overwhelmed by all the positive feedback from the video! Since I had already showered and everything, I was in the kitchen making the guys breakfast while they got ready.

This afternoon was the first big meeting we were having. Instead of talking to everyone through emails and texts messages, everyone would be together in one room to make all the last minute decisions and changes. Then, we were all doing one big YouNow to make the last of the announcements.

Now that everyone knew, I was starting to feel nervous, and I think everyone was starting to notice. I was unusually quiet during the meeting. "Everything okay?" Tyler pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yeah" I said, letting out a little laugh. "I'm just starting to feel a little nervous. It just feels so much more real now". "Don't be! You were so excited for this! And I know if you had fun doing this once, you're going to love doing this one even more!"

I don't really know why I was second guessing this. Tyler was right, I was extremely excited about this! I just had to remember how much fun I knew we were all going to have together! We were all having an early dinner, and then going back to the house to do the livestream.

We spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to sit so we were all in view of the camera. I tweeted the link and information out on my twitter, and the guys followed suit. 

"Well hi everyone!" I said waving to the webcam as the livestream started. The guys all said hi, and then we went right into it. "As the surprise video said last night, we are in-fact going on a 26 city tour! I know that seems like a lot! But, half of those are meet and greets, and the other half are shows! We wanted to meet as many as you as possible!"

Ricky-"On the website, it gives you all the dates, locations, prices, and any information you may need."

Trevor-"Each meet and greet offers a VIP Panel before, and every show offers a meet and greet before as well. So make sure you look into that on the website."

Connor-"We're especially excited about the meet and greets, because Kenzie was able to set it up so that all the money from the panels are going directly towards charities!" (He then rubbed my head, messing up my hair.) "All that information is on the website too!"

Sam-"Every city has something different. No two meet and greets or shows are going to be the same. There's all kinds of things planned, and still being planned!"

Jc-"We each picked a specific city we wanted to travel to. Ricky, Connor, Kenzie, and myself are really excited about having hometown shows!"

Kian-"And we aren't doing this tour alone! Some of our friends wanted to join us. They're here now to say hi!"

We all moved away from the laptop, and one by one, everyone took turns saying hi and saying what shows and meet and greets they would be at.

The guys and I went back in front of the laptop, and answered a few questions from Twitter. After we were done, the special guests all made the announcement on Twitter and uploaded YouTube videos to their channels about what dates they were doing, and everyone tweeted the link to the website.

We had three weeks to get everything ready!


	3. Two

In the two weeks since we announced the tour, almost all the dates were already sold out. Tweets, messages, and comments were still pouring in. I had taken over pretty much all the planning and finalizing responsibilities. Kian and Jc were focusing on their channel, Sam was doing the last of the Digi Tour dates, Trevor and Ricky were working on music, and Connor was off with his countless projects. 

I didn't mind though. I was still getting used to all of us living separate lives. Kian, Jc, JJ, and I were also moving in a week. So packing up the house and looking at new houses was keeping me busy, too. 

The guys and I had been practicing for the last week. We had pretty much gotten everything ready for everything we were planing to do during the shows. Today, everyone that would be part of the shows were getting together for the first time for rehearsals. We wanted to make sure everything was going to run smoothly, so we had time to make changes in-case it didn't. We knew it was going to be an all day thing. 

\----------

All-in-all, everything had gone well. Everyone was prepared, and open to changes. We made it through without any arguments! It's amazing to know how much they wanted this to be perfect, just as much as we did. 

"Kenzie, have you seen the tripod?!" Even after a full day of practice, Kian and Jc were filming a video for their channel. They had to film a month's worth of videos ahead of time since we would be out on tour. And being in the middle of packing, that wasn't easy. 

"Honestly Jc, I haven't seen it since you guys filmed yesterday" I yelled back down stairs. "Can you ask Kian?" I really didn't want to move from my computer chair, but I knew it was important. "Kian?" I asked through the bathroom door before opening it. 

"I thought you didn't want to shower?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I don't. But Jc can't find the tripod." "Of course he can't. See if he checked the back of his car. If it's not there, it's in the closet downstairs." 

Sure enough, it was in Jc's car. "Why would it be in there?" Jc asked walking back into the house with it in his hand. "Filming at the studio yesterday?" I reminded him, walking by him. "Oh yeah" I heard him mumble as he walked into the living room. I just shook my head as I closed my bedroom door.


	4. Three

Moving Youtubers was never easy. But moving YouTubers the same week we were leaving for a month long tour was even worse. There was a system to packing. I packed everything for tour separate, and made sure everything was labeled so nothing got mixed up. This week was going to be hectic, and I didn't want anything misplaced or forgotten. Once something was packed, it was off-limits. The guys got yelled at a few times.

The move went a lot smoother than I thought it would. I had made sure we had atleast a full day cleared on our schedules so we could get things unpacked and somewhat organized before we left. That way it was one less thing to worry about when we came home.

"Kian, what was that?!" I ran across the house towards the sudden crash. "Don't come in here!" He yelled back just as I was looking at him. A brand new plate was on the floor, in a million pieces. "I am so so sorry!" Kian pleaded as he bent down to pick it up. "Kian, why are you unpacking the kitchen?" I asked him as I got on the floor with him.

"I just feel bad. You've been running around planning 2 tours, moving, your own channel, our channel, Connor's stuff, and being involved with everything all of us have going on. I just wanted to help." I looked up to find him looking at me, and I think he possibly could have cried. "Kian" I said as I moved towards him, grabbing his hands.

"My job has always been, and will always be, to do what is best for the 6 of you. And I love doing it. It might get overwhelming sometimes, but I love seeing you all so happy. And so what I do, is totally worth it. If I need help, or it's too much, you know I'll say something! But you guys help me, more than you can imagine. Especially you!"

I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. "You finish cleaning this up, and then we'll go out for dinner, okay?" "Sounds good" Kian said with a smile, giving me a kiss.

\----------

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else to make us our first real breakfast in the new house. Kian, Jc, and JJ had some things to film today, and so did I. Our goal was to film atleast 3 videos for both channels, and then spend tomorrow editing everything. Wednesday and Thursday was being spent rehearsing, and then Friday morning we left for tour.

It was going to be hectic, but it was going to be a good day. As I was finishing up the pancakes, I heard the alarms going off. And then I heard silence, knowing they had all hit snooze without leaving the bed. "FOOD!" I yelled, knowing it would get them out of bed. Sure enough, one by one, all three of them made their way to the kitchen.

We were all sitting on the living room floor with our notebooks in our lap. We realized with all of us filming, we were going to end up in each other's ways. So, we were deciding on the space we needed, and then who would film what, where, and when. The more we planned our day, the more we realized we needed some kind of system for filming when we came home, because we had to sit and do this too often.

Since I was filming a new cover, the guys planned on filming one of their videos outside so that the house would be silent. There was still no furniture in the living room or dinning room, so it echoed really bad. I had everything up to film, then popped my head out the door to tell them I was about to film. Just as I was about to turn my camera on, my phone rang.

"Hey Andrew"   
"Hey, are you guys busy?"   
"We're just filming. Why, what's up?"   
"Can you guys come down to the office. We have a little bit of a problem."   
"Uh yeah. We'll leave right now. How worried should I be?"

"So you have no idea what this is about?" Jc asked, leaning his head between me and Kian from the back seat. "No, all I know is we have to make a last minute change. But that alone doesn't sit well with me."

\----------

"Wait, a radio tour?" Connor finally spoke up. Andrew had just explained to us that on the mornings of the meet and greets, we would be doing a radio interview with a local station. "I'm so confused. Radio stations want to interview us?" "Yes, the seven of you, and whoever will be joining you for the show the next day."

After another two hours of calling everyone, making sure they were all open to the idea, and then calling the radio stations to set everything up, we all decided to go get lunch.

"So this is really happening" Trevor said, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, we are doing a meet and greet tour, tour, and radio tour all at once." Sam said just staring off. "We can handle this, right?" I asked really uneasy. "Think of it this way, it's just an extra hour added on to the meet and greets. We aren't really doing anything crazy." Kian had a point. 

"I'm just blown away that radio stations were asking for us to do this!" Jc said, letting out a laugh. It definitely was something different!

Later that night, I found Kian passed out on Jc's floor, in the middle of editing. I saved everything, and then laid a blanket over him. I knew if I woke him up, he would just go back to editing and force himself to stay awake. I went back into our room, saved what I was working on, and curled up in bed with Hazel. She didn't fit up on the bed with us, so I enjoyed the nights it was just me and her.


	5. Four

"Yes Jc, I already grabbed it." I yelled up the stairs. The four of us were running around like idiots all morning, getting in each others' way. The sun wasn't even up yet, and I wasn't stuck on a tour bus with them, and they were already driving me crazy! I had everything handled, but they were still freaking out over everything. It didn't upset me, as much as it annoyed me. They were constantly asking me where something was, when I had already packed it.

\----------

The first two and a half weeks of tour went by without any problems. We were having an amazing time on and off stage, and meeting everyone was great! Between us and all the guests at each stop, we had awesome footage for vlogs. I posted weekly, as well as a few of our guests. 

The guys and I spent the last two days with my parents, before we headed to Orlando for Playlist Live. We all had a full weekend. As a group, we had the meet and greet Saturday, Sunday was the show. Plus, they each had their own meet and greet, and Trevor and Ricky were both performing. I had a meet and greet as well, plus Connor and I both had a panel each.

We got to the hotel Friday night just before sound check. Kian and I had a room with a full kitchen and living space. Everyone was in and out of our room. I was a manager, personal assistant, YouTuber, friend, and girlfriend this weekend, and it was already too much for me to handle. 

Kian was premiering the trailer for his movie, and when he came back to the room from a meeting with Playlist about how it would happen, I was a mess on the couch. I didn't even pick my head up and look at him when he walked through the door. He walked over and laid down with me, just holding me without saying a word. It made me break down that much more.

"Hey pretty girl, talk to me" Kian said kissing the side of my ear. "This is so much" I said between sobs. "What's too much?" Kian asked, sitting up trying to pull me with him. I leaned into his chest while he wrapped his arm around me.

"I was doing great with tour, having an amazing time. But now that everyone has a million different things going on this weekend, I just can't do this anymore."

Kian didn't say anything. We just sat there together until I started to calm down. Once I had stopped crying, he lifted my chin with his finger. "I'll be here for everything this weekend" he said, looking into my eyes. "You need anything. Help, time away, food, mountain dew, you just let me know." Hearing him say that made me smile. 

"You're going to be busy too though Kian." "I won't be too busy to be your boyfriend" he said, leaning down, kissing my lips softly. "Most of the things I have going on, you do too. So you're stuck with me all weekend" he said, squeezing me a little harder and kissing my nose. "I'll talk to the guys. I'm sure they won't mind if you missed their panels and meet and greets."

After kissing me one more time, Kian took his phone out of his pocket, and typed something before putting it down and wrapping his arm around me again. Within minutes, Jc, Sam, Trevor, Ricky, and Connor were all in our room sitting on the floor.

"Kenz, we won't be heart broken if you can't make it to everything we're doing. There's six of us, and one of you" Connor said, squeezing my knee cap from where he was sitting on the floor in front of me. "Don't worry about us. Just focus on what you have going on" Jc said, with a huge smile plastered across his face, making me smile. 

"Your boyfriend is premiering the trailer for his movie this weekend, stay focused on that, okay?" Sam said sitting on the other side of me, reaching over and shoving Kian.

"You tell us everything you need from us, and we'll do it, no questions asked" Trevor said, reaching over and grabbing my planner and a notebook. He handed me the planner, and then gave everyone else a piece of paper. I listed off everything they each had going on and the information for everything. We all agreed to meet for Ricky and Trevor's performances, and Kian's premiere.

Once everything was said and done, my to-do-list only included my panel, O2L and mine meet and greets, the performance, and the three events we were all attending together. I told them that when I wasn't doing one of those things, I would do my best to pop into what they were doing. They knew there was no stopping me from checking on them. Over the last two years, they've learned there's no stopping me.

Before walking out of the room, Jc turned around with a smile and said "add dinner tomorrow night onto your list of things to do. Can't come to Playlist without celebrating."


	6. Five

Kian and I ate breakfast together the next morning, before going to my panel. Besides the O2L meet and greet later, he didn't have anything going on. "I just want to spend time with you" he said, taking another bite of his bacon. "That's an excuse and we both know it" I said, without even looking away from my plate. 

"Okay, so I want to keep an eye on you. But I do still want to spend time with you. We've been on the road for over two weeks. When was the last night we really had time together?" "Over two weeks ago" I said, laughing at him.

\----------

After my panel, Kian and I headed over to the meet and greet. That lasted around 4 hours. We all grabbed something to snack on before going to Ricky and Trevor's performances. And after that, we headed out for dinner. Just like last year, we joked about meeting, all the late night conversations, moving me out to LA, and everything that has happened since last Playlist.

"To Kenzie" Trevor said, raising his glass. "To Kenzie" they all said, raising their glasses. "You guys are amazing, you know that?" I said, smiling. "You tell us that all the time. But it's because of you" Sam said. "He's right" Ricky said. "You're the one that has been there with us through everything these last two years. I don't think we'd be here right now without you" He said, handing me a small box.

"What is this?" I said, looking around the table. "Just a small thank you" Connor said. I pulled on the little red ribbon, and opened the box. I felt my jaw drop when I opened the box. "Do you like it?" Jc asked. "I love it" I said, pulling the very simple, silver heart shaped necklace out. "Open it" Jc said. 

Inside, was a small picture of the seven of us at their meet and greet, the day after I met them. It's the first picture of us. I felt tears swelling in my eyes. "I'm speechless guys, thank you." I reached over, and hugged Jc. I got up, walking around the table hugging all of them. When I got back around to Kian, he handed me another box. This one was much larger. 

"You needed a new one" he said, smiling at me. I opened it, and found a tie-dye hoodie, with "O2L Manager" on the back of it. "Guys" I said, ready to cry again. They all got up, walked over, and had a group hug.

Sunday was going to be the busiest day for me, and the most important. I had a meet and greet first thing in the morning with Kian and Jc, directly after that we had the show, and then Kian was going up on stage. 

On the way home from the restaurant, I started to worry. I didn't know how I would do tomorrow. The more I thought about it, the more I started to freak out. The last thing I needed was an anxiety attack this weekend.


	7. Six

I had the worst time sleeping last night. I couldn't fall asleep because I couldn't stop thinking. And then I kept waking up because of ridiculous dreams about it all going wrong. I ended up laying on the couch, since I didn't want to wake Kian up.

I was up drinking coffee and checking e-mails when Kian got up. "Good morning pretty girl" he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't even feel you get up this morning" he said, sitting across from me. "Wait, did you sleep out here?" He must have noticed the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"It's fine. I had trouble sleeping, and didn't want to wake you up. Today's a big day for you!" I said, smiling at him. "Excuse" he said, looking me right in the eyes. I just looked at him with a blank expression. "What's going on?" he asked, reaching across the table grabbing me hand. "Talk to me."

"I'm just a little worried about today, it's fine" I said, shaking my head. I started to look back down at my laptop, hoping he would drop it. "It's not just a little if you couldn't sleep Kenz, and you know it." I looked back at him, putting my coffee cup down. 

"You're right. It is more. But there's nothing to change that. There's a lot going on today. Things we are all very excited about. And nothing I plan on canceling or missing. So, if you excuse me, I need to shower and get ready." I got up and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I could feel the tension between us at the meet and greet. And so could Jc. "Listen, I don't know what happened since dinner last night, but whatever it is isn't important enough to be ignoring each other during a meet and greet" he said into me ear, before walking away. He was right. Last thing I wanted was for someone to notice something was going on between Kian and I. 

I walked over to him, and kissed his cheek while he was taking a picture with someone. Once she walked away, I kissed him again. "I'm sorry for this morning. We'll talk on our way to the stage?" "Of course" he said smiling and kissing me on the lips, causing the whole room to erupt in "aws" and giggles.

\----------

"Please stop closing me out" Kian said, pulling me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. We were standing back stage just before the show. "I just want to help you" he said, letting go and kissing my forehead. "I know. I just hate how inconvenient my anxiety can be some times." 

"Hey, you aren't alone. You know that" Kian said, looking down at me. "Yeah, I know. You know how I can be about it though." "I know, just as bad as me" He said laughing. 

"Hey love birds, we're about to go on" Connor said, walking by us. "Ready?" Kian said, grabbing my hand.

\----------

The show went amazing. It was the biggest crowd we've had so far, and I loved every second of it. I felt the rush of weight lifted off my shoulders the first time I walked off stage. "Feeling better?" Sam asked me, handing me a bottle of water. "Much better. Time on stage with you guys always helps" I said, smiling.

After showering and changing, we headed back to the stage for Kian's premiere. We all went back stage and took pictures with Kian and some of the cast and crew. The guys and I stayed back stage while Kian went out and premiered the trailer. 

Within seconds of seeing it up on the giant screen, I was in tears. Sam rubbed my back, and Jc held my hand. He squeezed it and whispered "he did it" into my ear, kissing my hair. 

I spent a lot of time on set while Kian filmed, and went with him for post-production. I had already seen footage from the movie. But seeing this first hand, was amazing. Knowing his fans here, and across the world, were getting to finally see this gave me all kinds of emotions. 

He came off stage, and I stepped back and let all the guys hug him and congratulate him. When he let go of Connor, he looked at me without moving. "You just premiered the trailer for your first movie" I said to him. He walked over to me, pulling me into his chest. "I did it" he said into my hair. "And you've been amazing at it" I said into his chest.

Kian pulled away, put his hands on my cheeks and said "and I couldn't have done it without you pretty girl" he said, leaning down and kissing me.


	8. Seven

After Playlist, we went back on the road. While we were at the Minneapolis stop, Connor made the announcement about his book, and we stayed an extra day with his family to celebrate. Jc's family and I surprised him at the Houston stop, and then we stayed with them before heading to Denver. 

We got to sleep in our beds for the first time in over a month after the San Francisco meet and greet. It was nice being home, but we still had the LA show the next afternoon. I had a surprise for the guys for tomorrow night, and they had no idea. While we were at lunch the next day before the meet and greet, I decided to make the announcement.

In the middle of eating, I made the announcement, catching them all off-guard. I had been secretly planning this since we picked this tour stop. I had managed to set up a live-stream of the show, and the "teal" carpet before. I looked over at Kian, and his eyes were huge. When he realized I was looking at him, he blinked and then smiled. He looked back at his food before I could say anything.

Walking to the dressing rooms after sound check to get ready for the carpet, I asked him about it. "Are you worried about the carpet and livestream?" "No, not all all" he said, looking over at me. "It just caught me off guard is all" he said, holding open the door for me.

\----------

Seeing the fans and our friends on the carpet really pumped us up more for the show. This was going to be the biggest show on the tour. Along with the livestream and carpet, we had all kinds of surprise guests to bring up on stage. 

Everything went the same as always. We had fans up on stage, we had a full set list, performances from us and the planned guests. The crowd loved all the surprises we had. We tweeted and talked to the camera behind stage for the livestream in-between performances.

At the end of every show, the guys bring me up on stage and sing One Direction's "Little Things" to me on stage. When they came to me about it before tour, I thought it was the sweetest thing, and the crowd loves it. 

Tonight, everything went as planned. I came out, and sat on my stool. I talked to the crowd while the guys changed into dressier clothes and their bow ties. 

They each came out on their cues, kissing me on the cheek when their part was over before sitting on their stool. Kian always came out last, and sat on the stool next to me. 

But tonight, once Kian sang his usual part, he continued to sing the rest of the song, the guys only doing back up vocals. It completely caught me off guard. I kept looking at them and the crowd, trying to pretend I didn't notice the change.

At the very end, when they would normally thank me for everything I've done and telling a funny story, Kian stood up and moved his stool to behind Jc. I watched him, and then looked for Jc for answers. He just smiled at me. 

"Makenzie, these last two years, you've driven us to try our hardest, and you're the reason we're here today. Most importantly, these last two years, you've been my biggest fan. You've been the one I can always count on to tell me that I'm doing great, or that I could try harder. You show your love for my best friends in the smallest of ways. But you show your unconditional love for me all day long every single day."

He paused and looked from the guys to the crowd. And then smiled at me, before getting down on one knee. The whole room suddenly got loud, but all I saw and heard was Kian.

"Makenzie Michaels, you are the love of my life. And I couldn't imagine living this life without you. Will you marry me pretty girl?" I didn't even hesitate. "Yes!" I yelled, jumping off my stool, leaning down to him and kissing him. He dropped the mic on the stage as he stood up. He wrapped his hands around my face and kissed me. Kian pulled my hand to his lips, and kissed it before putting the ring on my finger.

He kissed me one more time before the guys came over, hugging us. I came back out of the moment, hearing the crowd yelling and screaming for us. People from back stage came out to congratulate us. Every chance he got, Kian kissed me. I tried my best to collect myself when we walked off stage.

"Why hello there fiance" Kian said, walking into the dressing room. I smiled at him in the mirror. "I like the way that sounds" I said, getting out of my chair, walking over to him. I gave him a kiss before saying "ready for the last song of the tour?" 

He looked at me, gave his huge smile, kissed my nose and said "I'm marrying you, I'm ready for anything."

Normally, once the guys did "Little Things", we just said our goodbyes. But during practices, we decided that because this was our last stop, we wanted to do something different. 

When the seven of us came back out, I sat down on my stool again. All our special guests came out as well, thanking the crowd one last time. While they all said good bye to each other, and congratulating the guys on everything, I sang Halestorm's "Here's to Us". 

Watching the guys with everyone, and the crowd in the background, and thinking about marrying Kian, the song was a lot harder to get through than I thought. Trevor noticed, and stood next to me with his arm around me and started singing. One by one, everyone with us on stage started singing too.


	9. Eight

Going home after the show was so surreal. We got stopped so many times leaving the venue and walking to our cars by friends, and by fans. The congratulations were pouring in over Twitter and Instagram. When we got in the car, I took a few minutes to thank everyone.

::::@-Kenzie thank you so much for all the congratulations tonight! you guys are amazing! I couldn't imagine anyone better to share that moment with!  
:::Instagram: who I was surrounded by when Kian asked me to marry him. tonight was absolutely amazing, and I couldn't imagine sharing the moment with anyone else. thank you everyone for all the congratulations and kind words. we love you! (picture from back stage, Kian down on one knee, guys sitting on the stools, and the crowd)

The guys and I went to iHop to eat before we all went our separate ways. It was almost one in the morning, but we were all still wide awake. We joked around about things that happened during tour, and how tonight was planned. 

"I thought it was the perfect time. Not just to propose to you, but to do it on stage like that" Kian said, kissing my ring again. He had been doing that all night long. "When we decided to do "Little Things", I knew that was the perfect moment." I smiled up at him. 

"Why LA?" I asked him. "It just happened to be the last stop of the tour. But, LA means so much to us. I wouldn't have you without it." Kian squeezed me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. "Okay love birds, I think it's time to get you home." Trevor said, making a gross face.

Officially being home felt amazing. All our suitcases were still packed in the living room from yesterday, but none of us cared. I fell asleep on the way home, so I was ready to just crawl into bed. We didn't have a down day tomorrow, so I was back to being up nice and early. 

While we got ready for bed, Kian and I tossed around the idea of having a party next weekend, since it was my birthday. I didn't plan on having one, since we were gone so long on tour. I was okay with just going out for a group dinner. After talking though, we decided to have a party, for my birthday and our engagement.

The next morning, I woke up before anyone else, went to the gym, and restocked the kitchen. I showered, got ready, and then unpacked everything I needed to bring back into the office. I e-mailed out invitations, and started planning everything that afternoon in-between phone calls and e-mails. 

The guys never took celebrating lightly, and this year was no exception. We were bringing out security, for outside and inside the house. The guys got another photo booth with all kinds of props. JJ was sweet enough to offer to take group pictures and candids throughout the night. We also had a friend of ours volunteer to DJ all night.

In the middle of playing manager and personal assistant all week and planning the party, I managed to go dress shopping, and grab Kian a shirt. He insisted we matched again. This year, I went with blue and grey. 

\----------

For the first time in a long time, we didn't have anyone trying to get in that wasn't invited, and no one showed up with extra people I didn't know about. About an hour after everyone started showing up, Jc walked into the kitchen, and signaled for me to walk over to him. "You need to see this" he said, leading me downstairs.

When I got down there, the lights were off, and Kian and Dom were standing at the back windows. I walked over, and couldn't believe my eyes. "Is this for real?" I said, looking out the window, at the people outside with flashlights. "It's very real" Dom said walking away from the window, and upstairs.

The three of us followed him upstairs, and I found one of the security guards. "I know we have one near the door, but I need you to stay close by. We've got people out back with flashlights just off the property line." 

We blocked off the stairs, and asked everyone to keep all the curtains closed on the windows. I suddenly became thankful that I forced the guys to help me spend 3 hours yesterday hanging them all up.

Besides that little problem, the night went great. Everyone congratulated us over and over again. I think after a while, everyone forgot it was my birthday. But with how happy I was, I really didn't care. Tonight was just a mix of friendship and celebration. It was nice to do something like this after a month of nonstop travel.


	10. Nine

April

"Just breathe. I don't know why you're so freaked out! This is exciting!" JJ said, rubbing my back. He was trying to calm me down as my YouTube video processed. I was making the announcement about making my EP. It was just covers, but I was so nervous for everyone to find out about it. People had the oppurtunity to vote for what 6 covers they wanted on the EP. Plus, I was including 2 secret new ones.

I heard Jc come downstairs. "Is it up yet?" he said, sitting in the chair next to me. I put my head down on the desk. I heard Jc whisper "what's wrong with her?" "She's worried" Kian said, rubbing my back. "You've got nothing to worry about" Jc said, laying his head on my back.

"You're opinion is biased" I said, sitting back up. "Pretty girl, these are the covers everyone already loves!" Kian said, squatting down so he was at my level. He reached for my hand, and held onto it between his. "I have loved watching you get ready for this. You were happy, and excited about it. I wish you never lost that."

I didn't say anything, I just watched the screen as it completed the upload. I took a deep breath, opened Twitter, and tweeted the link   
::@Kenzie Got a little something for you guys! I hope you love it, as much as I do!

The four of us sat for hours on our phones and computers watching as people commented on the video, tweeted me, and posted about it on Instagram. I was in awe, and did a lot of crying. The support was unbelievable. All our friends were tweeting about it too, which really made me smile. Within 5 hours we hit the limit of votes per song.

The next morning, I made the call to get everything set up with the studio. After, Kian, Jc, and I headed off to a meeting about them heading to New York at the end of the month. That night while I was cleaning up the house a little bit, Troye surprised me at the house.

"What are you doing in LA?" I asked him, putting the flowers he brought me into a vase. "I'm here to see you" he said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. "You're so sweet. But really, why are you here?" "I'm serious, to see you" he said, laughing a little when he realized I didn't believe him. 

"Although I'm extremely flattered, I don't think you would fly all the way here just to see me!" I said grabbing two waters and walking over to him. "Aren't you going into the studio next week?" Troye asked, taking the bottle from me. "Yeah, I am. But how do you know that?" I asked sitting next to him. "Because I'm the one producing the EP."

I just stared blankly at him. I didn't speak, or breathe. "I'm really not joking" he said, laughing at me. "Yes you are!" I said, standing up, just looking at him. "No, I'll be there with you every day until you're done." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wrapped my arms around him, and started crying into his shoulder.

"I'll be there every step of the way. No matter what you need, I'll be there" Troye said, holding on to me, rocking back and forth. I pulled away, and kissed him on the cheek. "This means the world to me" I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. 

I couldn't contain my excitement when the guys got home. "Troye is producing my EP!" I screamed the second they walked in the door. "I know he is, how do you think he knows about it?" Kian said handing me my salad and walking towards the kitchen with the rest of the food. "Wait, what?" I said, following behind him. 

"I was talking to him about you wanting to do an EP last time I ran into him, and he instantly volunteered to do it." He looked up at me, smirked, and then went back to taking the food out of the bags and putting it on the counter. 

"You did this?" I said throwing my salad on the counter and jumping on him, almost knock him over. "Of course I did. Anything for you pretty girl." Kian said, kissing my hair, my forehead, cheek, and then my lips.

::@-Kenzie just found out that Mr @-Troye himself will be producing my EP! I hope you guys are ready for this, because we are!  
Since announcing my EP, this was the most excited I had been about it.


	11. Ten

::@-Kian I miss my gorgeous fiance when she isn't with me   
I have been in the studio for the last three days, and I've loved every minute of it. Troye has been really supportive and helpful. The support from fans has still been pouring in. I had four songs completed, and we were working on the fifth one.

::@-Kenzie @-Kian didn't miss me enough to edit that video though, huh?   
Being so focused with the music, I starting to stress out over getting everything else done. I was still a full time manager to Kian and Jc, and Connor's personal Assistant. And, I had my own channel to worry about. I had recorded a video over the weekend, but I couldn't find the time to make sure it was edited to post today.   
::@-fan @-Kenzie @-Kian shots fired!!!! so if we don't get a video today, we can blame you?

Jc cooked dinner that night. And for the first time in over a week, we all got to sit down and eat together. We didn't talk about YouTube, meetings, the EP, appointments. Just us. We all helped clean up, and then picked out a movie to watch on the projector. JJ and I stayed up talking, which we had been doing a lot this last month. It was nice having someone to talk to, that understood how I felt about being in the public eye all the time.   
::@-JJ I am so blessed. I literally live with people I consider family 

\------

"Hey Kenz, come look what just got delivered!" I had just finished filming my video for Tuesday, and really scared to go upstairs to see what Jc had. "Look!" he said, handing me the box as I got to the top of the stairs. In it was four copies of a magazine. "Is the article in there?" I asked, taking one out. I started flipping through the pages. I took my phone out and called JJ the second I found it.

"Oh my God, I'm looking at it." He was out with Kian, and had made him drive to the closest store so he could find the magazine. "I'm buying all of these." I laughed at him. "They mailed us some" I told him. "I don't care. My photography is in a magazine!" he said, hanging up on me.   
::@-Kenzie my honeys are in a magazine together! @-Kian @-Jc  
::@-Kenzie And to make it all even better, my favorite roommate took my favorite pictures the magazine features! @-JJ

\----------

Monday morning, I had my very favorite moment in the studio. Kian finally got to come in the studio with me. One of my covers required a piano, and since we were having everything done acoustic, we needed to find someone who could play piano. I'm glad Kian was there that day, because he instantly knew exactly who to call.   
::@-Kenzie guess who I'm sitting with at the piano! (selfie with Charlie Puth)

::@-Kian watching Kenzie in the studio definitely makes my day a million times better!   
The guys have been so helpful this last week. They've been handling meetings without me, helping me with editing my videos. Both Kian and Jc have been working on lines for auditions, and have never once hesitated to step in when I needed it. 

"With how much you've sacrificed and done for us, helping you out this little bit is the least we could do" Jc said from where he was standing in front of the stove. He was making me dinner that night. Third time that week.


	12. Eleven

I was in the studio a few days more than we had planned. But, I finally finished recording on Thursday, so I decided to invite everyone over for a family dinner. We haven't had the time to do this since the night after my birthday, and there was no way we'd be able to do it any other time this month. Connor, Trevor, Sam, and Ricky all came over. Along with Troye, Dom, Anthony, and Bri.

After we were done eating, I brought them all into the living room, and connected my laptop to the speakers. "What are you doing pretty girl?" Kian asked, sitting down on the couch. "Just a thank you for you guys. You have all been so supportive since the day I decided to do this EP. And I don't think there's a better way to thank you" I said, pressing play.

When the music stopped, they all started talking at once. Congratulating me, talking about their favorite songs and parts, what they loved about it. It was amazing being surrounded by all the love and support, and overwhelming too. 

I started crying the second Kian hugged me. "Beautiful" he said, kissing me. That night, they all helped me film a video saying that I had finished recording the EP, and it would be ready for pre-order next week. 

\----------

After Jc and Dom left for Coachella the next morning, Kian and I went out for lunch. "So what do you want to do this weekend Miss Boss Lady Woman?" "I actually hadn't planned on doing anything" I said, being completely honest. "Well, do you want to do nothing together then?" he asked, winking at me as he took a bite of his sub. "I might like that" I said, winking back.

That night, while I was folding laundry, Kian asked me to follow him. We walked into Jc's bathroom, which he had lit with candles, and filled the bath tub with bubbles and rose petals. "When was the last time we got to do this?" He asked, starting to untie my sweatpants. 

I smiled at the thought of all the times we've used Jc's bath tub when he wasn't home. "Well, we haven't been in this one yet" I said, taking his shirt off. "You are correct pretty girl." As soon as his shirt was on the floor, he pulled my face into his, and kissed me. We only stopped kissing to pull my shirt over my head. 

Our clothes were all over the floor when we climbed into the bathtub. He sat behind me, and washed my hair and my back for me. "I'm proud of you, you know" Kian said. "For what?" I asked, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. "For the EP, for staying strong, for everything you've been doing" he said, kissing me on the lips. "I wouldn't be able to do any of it without you." Kian kissed me again. This time, he didn't pull away.

He dropped the washcloth into the water as he slid his tongue across my lip. I turned around to face him, spilling water out onto the floor. He wrapped his hands around my back, pulling me closer as I sat down and wrapped my legs around him. "Do you want to take this to downstairs?" he asked in-between kissing me. "No" I said, breathing heavily. Hearing my answer, he used his hands on my back to make me sit down all the way, causing a moan to escape my lips, into his. 

Most of the water had spilled out onto the floor, and all the bubbles were gone. "So, how do we clean this up?" I asked, drying my hair. "I have no idea" Kian said laughing as he pulled his pants on. "I don't think we have enough towels" I said, laying mine down on the floor.

JJ came home while we were carrying the laundry basket of soaked towels to the laundry room. "I don't even want to know" he said when we passed him in the hallway. "Good timing" Kian said, while I held back my giggle. "What are you even doing home?" I asked, realizing he wasn't even supposed to be here. "I'm just grabbing something I forgot. And by the looks of it, I'm glad I'm not staying" he said, walking into his room.

While Kian was editing a video later that night, he randomly spun around in his chair to look at me. "Yes?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "I just got an amazing idea for a prank for when everyone comes home Monday!" "You have my attention!" I said, putting my phone down.


	13. Twelve

"Wait you're what?" Jc was staring at me, his eyes about to fall out of his head. Him and Dom got home a little earlier this afternoon, JJ not too far behind them. Kian and I had been out to lunch up until about 10 minutes ago. 

We were all in the living room, exchanging stories of our weekend when Kian and I decided to let our plan unfold. 

"This has got to be a joke" Dom said, from his spot on the couch, running his hand back and forth through his hair. "You're sure?" JJ asked, starting to get a little more enthusiastic about the situation. "Very sure" Kian said, smiling at where I was sitting in the chair next to him.

"This is huge!" JJ said, coming over and giving me a hug, and then giving one to Kian. Dom followed, nearly giggling like a little school girl when he hugged me.

I was doing my very best not to show any weakness. Everything was going perfectly. They were falling for every word out of our mouths. "This is real" Jc said, with a growing smile across his face as he picked up pacing almost running towards us from across the room. When he got to me, he hugged me around the shoulders. "I have never been so excited for you guys before!" He said, kissing me on the side of the head.

"It's so fake, we wanted to catch your reactions on camera" I said into his ear, grinning from ear to ear. "What?" He let go, and looked at me completely confused. "What's happening?" JJ and Dom stopped in their tracks, and turned around to come back to us.

Without saying anything, I pointed to the camera set up by the projector screen. "You little shits" Jc said punching Kian in the arm. "Hey, this was all Kenzie's idea!" "Ha ha" I said, reaching for the GroPro set up in arm's reach from me on the counter. 

"You people are horrible!" Dom said, walking down the hallway towards Jc's room. Jc followed behind him, "I didn't come home for this!" he said, closing the hallway door behind him. JJ just stood there, giving me a death stare. "Worst prank you've pulled" he said, before walking away. "I kinda liked this one" I said, giving Kian a high-five.  
::@-Kenzie: so, Kian and I played the best prank ever on JJ, Jc, and Dom this weekend!!!! the video will be on my channel tomorrow!   
@-JJ wait until you see the video guys, you won't believe it!   
@-dom was not what I was expecting to come home to this weekend! 

\----------

Jc didn't say two words to us on our way to Connor's book release dinner. I didn't want anything going wrong tonight, so I stopped Jc from getting out of the car once Kian parked. Kian nodded, kissed my hand and then got out of the car. I turned around to face Jc. "How much do you hate us?"

"I can't hate you, and I won't hate you" he said, truly sincere, which made me smile. "Talk to me" I said, turning all the way around in my seat. "I was extremely concerned! Kenz, do you remember the hell you went through?" I saw the anger starting to rise across his face. I felt horrible. I could have cried.

"Yeah, I remember" I softly answered. "Maybe joking about being pregnant to me wasn't the best thing, ya know?" he said, softening his look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that." "No, you're right Jc. Of all people, I shouldn't have joked like that with you." I said, trying to smile. 

It quickly disappeared when I remembered hearing the news, and then having to repeat it to my parents, and then each of the guys. I thought about Kian and I deciding to tell Jc first, and how shattered he was. How supportive and loving he was towards the both of us as we processed it all.

"Those 3 am cuddles could have killed us both." Jc tried to make me smile, and it worked. "I would have been lost with you ya know" I said with tears in my eyes.

Without saying anything, Jc got out of the car, and opened my door. He helped me out, and then wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. And I'll always be here for you" He kissed me on the forehead before pulling away. "And when the day comes that you can finally have babies, you know I'll be over the moon."

Jc put his arm around me shoulder, and we walked towards the restaurant.


	14. Thirteen

Jc, Kian, and I decided after we got home from dinner to try and brain storm for a video, and then watch a movie. Even though we stayed awake until well past three, I woke up early and headed to the gym before I went to the office.

Connor's book was out, and I was shamelessly promoting it all day. I congratulated him every chance I got. We met for a mid-day coffee date, where I greeted him with balloons. "Of all the things I've gotten to do as your assistant, this has been my happiest day" I said, hugging him. "I'm glad you get to enjoy this with me." I don't think he has lost his smile since last night. 

\----------

The rest of the week seemed to go by as usual. I was super excited when I was finally able to make time in Kian and Jc's schedule so they could go film with Cameron. We haven't been able to hang out, or talk, as much lately. We were all really excited about filming at least 3 videos together. 

After we finished filming for my channel, I went and grabbed us all lunch while the guys filmed the video for Kian and Jc's channel. I made a quick call to Andrew, to see how Connor's book was looking for the best seller list when I got a call from Kian.

"How close are you from Cameron's?" he asked, sounded kind of frantic. "Just around the corner, why what's wrong?" I asked as I turned onto his street. "Well, Jc and I are heading down to the station, to bail JJ and Cameron out." I instantly pulled over. "You're what?!" I said, screaming. 

"Yup, we're getting into the car now" Jc said, taking the phone from Kian. "What the hell happened since I was gone?" I turned my car off, not knowing what else to do. "One thing led to another, and we got a noise complaint and they had a little issue with the cops" Jc answered. "It's a really long story" Kian yelled. 

"What do I need to do?" I asked. "Honestly, I have no idea. I guess just make sure there is money to bail them out." I started the car back up, "I'm going to have to do that from the office" I said, pulling back onto the road. "Keep me updated" Jc said, before hanging up the phone.

I called Kian's phone, to let them know everything was good on my end, but no one answered. I tried Jc's phone and got voicemail to. I figured I could at least try JJ and Cameron's phone, but still got no answer. I tried Kian's one more time before texting "hey, everything's good. call me back when you can xoxo"

Two hours went by and I still hadn't heard anything. I knew that whatever they were doing, wouldn't be taking this long. But no matter how many times I called or texted their phones, I got nothing. I told Andrew to call me if he heard anything, and I drove down to the police station to see if they were still there.

"Not what I was expecting" I mumbled to myself as I sat down in the chair, holding all four of their personal belongs. I was just informed that Kian and Jc had joined JJ and Cameron. Best thing I could do was wait, I had done everything else. But I really was starting to panic. And of course, the 3 people who knew how to keep me calm the best, was the reason I was freaking out.

I was leaning on the kitchen counter, staring at the pile of phones in front of me. They were all going off continuously, and I was doing my best to control the situation, and myself. Ricky and Andrew had both come over, trying their best to help. As I was about to finally sit down for the first time since coming home, my phone rang. I picked it up as fast as possible. 

"BABY" Kian yelled into the phone the second I said hello. Tears instantly fell down my face. "Please come get us! I want to come home to you." I could hear the excitement in his voice. I couldn't even answer him. Ricky took the phone from me to get more information.

I jumped into Kian's arms the second I got out of the car.


	15. Fourteen

::@-Kenzie can we have a sleepover soon?!?! @kian @jc @sam @ricky @connor @trevor   
It's been a chaotic last couple of days. I feel like I've only spent time on my phone, answering emails, and going to meetings of all kinds. I really needed a breather, so did Kian and Jc. And I knew the best way to do that was surround us with our family. 

I put life on hold and starting making plans in our group chat. Within minutes, we were starting to cancel and reschedule appointments just so we could spend time together.   
"always and forever family" I texted, before setting my phone down to go back to reality.

The next morning, once we slept in past 7 for the first time all week, we got up and started getting ready for the day. I ran to the store to get food for meals, and sundaes, since it's been so long since we made sundaes and watched movies sprawled out on the floor. When I got home, I helped the boys with cleaning the house. 

One by one, Ricky, Sam, Trevor, and Connor all came running through the front door. Every time, having a group hug like we've gone years without seeing each other. We spent the afternoon and night goofing around and telling stories. Every now and then, JJ would sneak around the room and get candid pictures of us.

We were all sitting around the couch, going through old music we used to listen to traveling and just messing around the house.   
::@-JJ just captured the most beautiful moment between Kian and Kenzie  
::@-Kian JJ may or may not have just caught Kenzie and I singing together, and recorded it without us knowing

\----------

"Do you have to go?" I said, leaning on Kian's back while he sat and edited a video. "Yes dear and if I remember correctly, you're the one that booked this flight." He turned around to face me. "It's only for a couple days, remember?" He wrapped his arms around my legs, pulling me closer, causing me to catch myself on his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean that I like you going" I said, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I'll be home Thursday afternoon, it's barely three full days" he said, kissing me again. "If you weren't such a busy bee, you could come with me" 

"I wanted to come remember, but three of my best clients refused to allow me to go." I said, smirking at him before kissing him. "Well, someone has to stay here and watch the dogs and water the plants. Isn't that why we pay you?" Before I could even move, he flinched away from me. 

"Kian!" I said, pushing him, causing his chair to go backwards. I stomped off like a five year old towards the stairs. "I don't know what you two are doing down there, but I'd rather not hear it" Jc yelled from somewhere upstairs. 

Kian started making grunting noises, and banging on the wall. "STOP!" Jc yelled from the tops of his lungs, as I made my way upstairs. "Oh" he said, seeing me come around the corner.

\----------

I woke up sick the next day, probably the worst I've felt in a long time. And of course, I was home alone. I did my best not to worry Kian too much, and faked feeling better through-out the day. But the reality was, I had stayed in bed all day, working from home in-between naps. JJ had come home, and called Kian almost instantly to tell him just how bad I was.

"I can get on a flight right now" Kian had called me the second he got off the phone with JJ. "No, I'm fine. You guys enjoy your time in New York, I'll be better when you get home" I said, trying to reassure him. "You promise you'll go to the doctors tomorrow if you don't fell any better when you wake up?" "Yes babe, I promise"  
::@-Kian can't wait to get home and take care of my girl


	16. Fifteen

Against my wishes, JJ dragged me to the doctors in the morning. I spent most of the night feeling worse and worse. My doctor said it was just my body reacting to being stressed out and the medication I was on. I was so worried to tell Kian. I knew he was going to freak out and try to come home early. But I didn't want to keep it from him.

"Hey you" Kian said when he answered the phone. "What did the doctor say?" I took a deep breath in before answering. "Don't panic" I said, suddenly regretting that. "What's wrong? Do I need to come home now?" "No, you coming home won't make any difference! I have another appointment Friday afternoon, which you'll be home for."

"So then what's wrong? Why do you have to go back?" I didn't answer right away, which scared Kian. "Talk to me please, I'm worried sick" he pleaded into the phone. "I'm okay, my doctor thinks I'm just over stressed right now, and it's effecting my body with all the medicine in my system." "I need to come home" 

"Kian listen to me! Nothing is going to happen or change between now and the time you are coming home tomorrow, I can promise you that. I'm already starting to feel better. Okay?" 

"Baby are you sure?" "I'm very sure. And it would make me feel even better if you didn't spend all your time worried and panicking about me until you're home tomorrow afternoon!"

"As long as you can promise me everything is fine, then I'll do my very best not to worry." "Kian, everything will be fine. It's just my body yelling at me for not taking care of it."

\---------

I spent the rest of the day, and up until Kian and Jc came home in bed. I got up enough to shower and clean up the room before JJ came home from the airport with them. I was sitting in the living room on my laptop when they walked in the door.

"Kian, you didn't need to do this!" His arms were reached out to me, one holding a huge bouquet of carnations and rose, and the other with a bowl of cut up watermelon. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'm home to take care of you" he said, kissing me again. 

We spent the rest of the day on the couch, both of us on our laptops getting work down, and then watching a movie before bed. Before falling asleep, Kian played 21 questions about my doctor's appointment. 

"So they're just going to check everything? WIll they need to change any of your meds? Will you need to take more? Are we going to have to change around appointments and testing?"

I rolled over to face him. "Kian honey, I know just as much as you do. That's why I made the appointentment for after you came home. We can both get answers. Plus, I have to have bloodwork done, and I need you to hold my hand." He kissed the tip of my nose with a smile on his face. "You know I like doing that" he said, pulling me into his chest, running his hands through my hair putting me to sleep.

\----------

::@-Jc doing our best to make sure Kenzie feels better! cuddle buddies for life! (shot from an angle, of us on the couch with Kian, both of them curled up to me)  
Everything was fine at the doctors, they just wanted me to to take it easy for the rest of the weekend as much as possible. Kian took me out to lunch afterwards, to celebrate the victory. "It's been a long time since we walked out of that office with such positive news" he said, squeezing me hand and then kissing my knuckles walking to the car.

"Do you ever feel overwhelmed with all of this?" I asked him once he got in the car. "Why would I feel overwhelmed?" he asked, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space. "Well, we spend enough time in that office, and at home worrying for results." "Hey, I'll worry every day if I have to, as long as you're healthy." 

Kian reached over and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "This hasn't been easy for either of us, but I'm not going anywhere. Please remember that." He took a quick glance at me and smiled.


	17. Sixteen

When we got home, I called my parents to catch them up, and then we told Jc and JJ. I really just wanted to curl up in bed, but decided it was best for us if I did my best to keep my spirits up. Standing in line for the movie, Jc leaned over and nudged me. "You okay over there?" He asked, trying to not catch anyone else's attention.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said, just looking at him. "Well, that's a lie, but I'm not going to arguing with you in a movie theater."

When we got home, I went up to Jc's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" he yelled. I opened it, to find him sitting at his desk. "Come to argue?" he asked, picking his head up for the screen infront of him. I let out a small laugh. "No, just to come say thanks." "Thank you for what?" he asked, looking completely confused. "Dealing with my ass" I said, sitting down on his bed.

He got up out of his chair, and came and sat next to me. "I don't mind dealing with you too much. Plus, you're my manager, and you're engaged to my business partner. I'm not left with much of a choice." He laid down on the bed, laughing at himself. "You know, all of that can very easily change" I said, laying down next to him. "I don't think so!" He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me.

"So what's up?" he said, poking my arm. "Just dealing." I said, looking over at him. "Over dealing for you and Kian?" Jc asked, laying back down. "That's a possibilty" I said, taking in a deep breath. "He worries more than he leads on."

"Yeah, I know. I really wish he wouldn't." "He's going to worry every second of every day until you get cleared. Hell, he's still going to worry after that!" "Yeah I know. And I know you worry to." "I do, horribly. You're family. Your well being means a whole lot to me you little shit." Jc got up off the bed, and went and sat back down at his desk.

"That it?" I asked, laughing. "Yeah, I'm done being mushy tonight. Besides, you've had a long day, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Jc said, looking up from the screen smirking. "Yes sir" I said, getting up off the bed. "I love you" I said, closing the door. 

::@-Kian ended up sleeping on the blow up mattress last night. came back with food, and found Vega, Wishbone, Hazel, and MaKenzie curled up in bed


End file.
